Guardian Angel
by icedwrath
Summary: Meg endangers Jo's life? And she has to.. oh just read it if you like lemonade, that is .


**Guardian Angel**

**Jo/Meg f/f, Lemon**

**I-claim-not: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Jo, Meg, Amy, or Sei. The name of their creator escapes me at the moment, but all credit and inspiration belongs to that very talented individual.  
**

**Hey everyone. Welcome to my first attempt at writing a lemon. I've danced around the idea before, as I have some very unheard of pairings waiting in the wings. My only experience with Burst Angel is the first 24 English dubbed episodes. The following work is based on that, nothing else. This is to satisfy my own twisted fantasies. If you share the same, bravo. But don't expect me to dwell on it, whether you provide constructive feedback or mere flames. I could care less either way. This is a YURI/SHOUJO AI piece, meaning it concerns lesbian relationships. If you aren't interested in that sort of thing, well, no one is making you read any farther than this, so if you are offended later on, blame yourself, because I am no longer held responsible once this sentence is read. For the rest of you, I hope you find this reading experience an enjoyable one.**

**01 – The Heart**

**It had finally happened.**

**Once the data on the diabolical Genocide Angel Project had been recovered and more importantly, thoroughly read by Jo Carpenter, she had seemed like a completely different person. Tears were on her cheeks as she had fled from the Bai Lan mobile base.**

**Meg was beside herself. Jo had vanished hours ago. Now a pale moon hung high in the sky, accompanied by cloud wreathed diamond stars. Jo had never fled from her – from anyone before, be they enemy or friend. Her answer, her only answer had always been to draw her guns and blast apart whatever it is that was in her way.**

**Meg stopped, beginning to cry as she realized the ultimate enemy Jo now faced – the horrible, terrible truth – all her lost memories restored. Unlike the foes that had come before, this was intangible. No amount of bullets could destroy the shocking revelation of what Jo was. Born, bred, and trained to be an unstoppable killing machine. The merest chance had united them, so**

**long ago.**

**Meg dashed the tears from her eyes. No, she would not let the memories overwhelm her. She had to find Jo. Jo, who had saved her life more times then she could ever count. Jo, whose abilities were and are now confirmed to be certifiably superhuman. Jo, who she naively thought needed to be taught the basics, so far away, in a time that now seemed to belong to an entirely different reality, rather then just her younger self.**

**"It's my turn. I have to save her now."**

**"It would help if you knew where to start looking."**

**Meg whirled, startled, and saw Sei standing there.**

**"If anyone can find her, Amy can. Trust me, we don't need to lose you too."**

**"Why not?!" It's not like I've ever been the least bit useful to Bai Lan. Why am I still even here?"**

**Sei's eyes narrowed. "I think that you are the most qualified to answer that question. Isn't it obvious after all this time?"**

**"Okay, perhaps that was pure foolishness talking. Of course I know what the reason is. Still, that is the whole problem! If Jo could just concentrate on recovering what you need, we would have made much better progress! Instead, I always get in the way and Jo has to go beyond ballistic, all because she wants to save me. The aftermath is that I am saved, but there is hardly anything left behind to help us! If I wasn't here at all…"**

**Sei slapped her. Meg just stared at her shocked, holding her reddening cheek.**

**"You are still being foolish. It may be true that your contributions up till now have been small – but only in battle. Amy is the technology, I am the brains, Jo is without a doubt the brawn… but more than anything else Meg – you are the heart. Never forget that. You aren't as useless as you seem to think. I know you are upset over Jo. I even know why, even if you don't yet realize it yourself."**

**"What.. what are you talking about?"**

**"You'll understand in time. It isn't my place to spell it out for you. Look on the bright side. We've ended the threat of the rogue Cybots. That means we can take missions with less – danger."**

**"Jo won't be pleased with that."**

**"Amy! Have you found her?"**

**"I'm afraid not. She seems to have truly vanished. I've been scanning all video feeds, and not even a partial match."**

**"Then she must be someplace where there aren't any cameras.. perhaps the old underground or…"**

**Meg snapped her fingers. "The abandoned section! You know, where I was taken by that first rogue!"**

**Sei looked thoughtful. "That's the best idea I've heard yet. Jo took Kyo with her when she went after you. He might remember the place."**

**"It's really early in the morning – we can't wake him up right now."**

**Meg grabbed Amy's shoulders and started shaking. "Why the hell not?! He's got a cell phone and this is an emergency! No one has yet discovered his true involvement with us and never will. He may be just our cook, but damn it, if he knows anything about where Jo might be, I, I.."**

**Sei seized Meg's wrists and gently removed their death grip on Amy. "Meg, stop this! We will call I promise. I'll even go and pick him up discreetly. I'll keep him in the dark until we regroup. It won't take long, then we'll all go find Jo together. Please, just be patient."**

**"All..all right. I'm .. sorry, Amy.**

**"Don't…worry…too...much," Amy panted. "I…want…to…find…Jo…too."**

**Meg gazed deep into the bright moon. She was seeing Jo's face.**

**"Jo…where are you?"**

**02 – Shattered**

**The tears had finally stopped, but she was still shaking slightly. She gripped her glass tighter and tossed back another shot. The liquor burned as it went down, just as it had fifteen times before. She liked the burning. It was comforting, a reminder that this was real.**

**That should be quite an irony. Most people drink to escape reality. Not her. Even after what she had learned, she was still trying to justify her presence here. If others knew the truth… that she was not completely human… it would be trouble.**

**Though it wasn't really that bad. She was not a cyborg. At best she was an enhanced human – and at worst, she was the one and only Genocide Angel. She still had her guns to take out anybody foolish enough to cross her.**

**She looked into the empty glass. Now that she knew everything, what happens now. Everyone involved with the Genocide Angel Project is dead. She is the only survivor, the sick, twisted hope of demon minded men.**

**"I showed them," she muttered through gritted teeth. I fight and kill for myself – I AM NO ONE'S PUPPET!!!"**

**"Tone it down, ya drunken bitch!"**

**It took less than an eyeblink. The unfortunate drunk was staring down the barrel of a very large handgun. Nervous sweat dripped from his nose down the barrel.**

**"Care to repeat that?" Her voice was ice.**

**"Jo!!"**

**The drunk was instantly forgotten. That voice – how did they find her so fast?**

**"Jo, I'm so glad you're all right! The way you left, I – I didn't know what to do…"**

**Jo said nothing, just slowly slipped out of the redhead's desperate embrace. The blush fading from her cheeks was unnoticed in the smoky darkness. It had been quite awkward. It brought back feelings from before the discovery – feelings she knew now she could never act on.**

**"Jo – what's wrong?"**

**Her red eyes locked with Meg's crystal blues. "I..I'm sorry Meg. I – I don't think I – can come back… ever."**

**Meg's eyes widened more than Jo thought was possible. "This is no time to abandon your friends! We have helped each other this long! We will get through this together!"**

**"That isn't possible."**

**"What do you mean Jo? Are you quitting? What will you do? Where would you go?"**

**"It doesn't matter. No one can go through this with me. The only ones who could make the attempt … are dead."**

**"Jo, is this your final decision?"**

**"Well, I don't think it's a decision at all!! Jo is leaving..never coming back..this can't be happening!!"**

**Meg's hands dropped to her sides. She was numb. Jo… this wasn't the Jo she knew. Jo..this had affected her too deeply. She had been alone all this time…and now, what she was proposing was unthinkable.**

**"Sei, you've got to do something! Reason with her! Tell her this horror will recede with time and most importantly support!!"**

**"Jo probably knows that already Amy. But you must understand – Jo knows what's best for Jo. If she wants to face this alone – and I don't blame her, because what she says is the truth – only another Genocide Angel could understand her pain."**

**"What – What about my pain?" Meg said, barely a whisper. "Jo, Jo do you have any idea what this will do to me?"**

**"I'm sorry Meg. This isn't your fight. I can't involve any of you – not in this."**

**"Jo… I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME!!!"**

**It happened faster than anyone could react. Meg charged at Jo, intent on holding her, keeping her with her, no matter what. But faster than light, suddenly she was staring down twin gun barrels.**

**The barrels of Jo's guns.**

**It was this impossible sight that shattered the fragile glass of Meg's very soul. "Jo.. no.. nooooo.."**

**This was too much. Meg fell backward, and would have crushed her skull on a table edge if Sei hadn't caught her. She glared daggers at Jo, still pointing the guns.**

**"If you're this determined, then just leave already. Though you have probably killed her without pulling the trigger."**

**"I… I didn't mean…" Jo whirled and ran.**

**"Meg? Meg.. oh hell Meg, wake up!!"**

**"I don't think that will help Amy. Let's … go back."**

**"Sei… what is going to happen to us?"**

**Sei looked one last time at the rapidly diminishing figure of Jo.**

**"Honestly Amy – I can't really say."**

**03 – Revelation**

**A single pinpoint of silver light. Suddenly it exploded, an image slowly coalescing into existence. Silver hair, blowing freely in the wind…**

**"Jo? Jo is that you? Please tell me it is..Jo?"**

**Harsh, ringing laughter, and a voice definitely not belonging to Jo.**

**"So naïve, even after all this time. No, I am afraid I am not your precious Jo. The name given to me by the project was … Maria."**

**"M-Maria?!!" That can't be – I, I saw you die!!"**

**"Yes, I am dead. Not by Jo – wonder of wonders, I was defending Jo. Not to mention you. But it seems my sacrifice was worthless. If you were never going to take a step forward, then I should have killed her and put you both out of your individual miseries. If I was still alive – she would be mine. After all, who else could understand her?"**

**Meg just gaped at the angel. "She – she would never be yours!"**

**Eyes bore straight into hers. "Then please explain to me – why she isn't YOURS yet?"**

**Meg took a step back, and dropped her eyes from Maria's.**

**"Well, that's all I needed. You don't really have the courage to tell Jo you want her. That you love her and want to be loved by her. That –"**

**"STOP!!" Meg shouted. Maria just smirked.**

**"Oh come now. What are you so afraid of? That Jo would reject your proposal? I admit, the only woman she really has ever known – is the cruel mistress Death. She fights so much it seems she desires her cold embrace more than anything else. But that isn't possible. Genocide Angels are free from desire. They have nothing so crude as the concept of a death wish, no matter how it might appear. If anyone could break her from her original programming – I thought it would be you, who has become so devoted to her. I know also – that the feeling is mutual. Why does she go so crazy every time you are taken from her?"**

**"I – I saved her life. She is repaying me."**

**"Do you really believe that is all there is to it? Such an issue is normally only repaid once. Are you blind as well as naïve? Jo is at her peak fighting performance when you are in danger. The reason should be plain. She loves you, you idiot. Your death would probably turn her insane, and she would kill and kill and keep on killing. Since she is a Genocide Angel, no soldier, Cybot, or Cyberoid would stand a chance. Jo could single handedly slaughter the entire world – and she would do it because of you."**

**"Jo-Jo would do that for me?"**

**"If you asked her too, she'd do her damnedest. Oh, it's such a waste it makes me sick! I guess beauty and brains really are polar opposites. It's too late now. You'll probably never lay eyes on Jo again. You forced her to act in such a way – she will never forgive herself. If Genocide Angels had a self destruct sequence, no one could have triggered it better than you."**

**"No..I..I.."**

**"Quit denying it! You are afraid, but I guess you would never believe Jo has fears as well. At least one. She fears nothing – except losing you. However with what she has now learned – more even than I know – she has come to the decision that she is incompatible with nonenhanced humans. That includes you. She would normally not let that stop her, she would have dealt with what she felt and eventually come back to you, probably with a proposal of her own. But after what you did … now Jo won't come back. She needed reassurances from you, not a desperate ultimatum. Jo doesn't respond well to threats. You should know that."**

**"I – threatened – Jo?"**

**"Yes, you idiot. That's how Jo took it. Then you charged, and that turned you from ally in her programming – ever so briefly – to enemy. And you know what happens to enemies. I'm surprised you still have an intact skull, considering how fast Jo's reaction times now are. It must have taken every fiber of her being and every memory in her brain to remember that you were her friend, despite what her programmed instincts were screaming at her to do. Such strain – I can't imagine it. The damage it might do to Jo's system … I can't begin to fathom it, but I know it would be extreme. You have thrust Jo into a crisis, the last thing you wanted. You just wanted her. Why didn't you just say it when you had the chance?"**

**"Jo was –"**

**"Don't you even begin to project and ounce of blame on Jo. This is completely your fault. Heed my advice. Stay away from Jo. She didn't kill you, so now you are killing her. You don't deserve her, if ever you did. I wish I was alive. Then you could have a second chance with a Genocide Angel. You really are beautiful, you know."**

**"I – I couldn't be with you!"**

**"No idiot, you can't. I'm dead remember. And soon Jo will join me. Oh, the sheer irony of it all. You are taking the life you saved. Slowly but surely, the ultimate responsibility for Jo's demise will come to rest on you."**

**"I would never let Jo die!"**

**"I am afraid you cannot stop it. If you still want Jo, you will have to seek her beyond the grave – of course, you could come after me too, then. The choice is yours. I know it would be Jo, but it's quite possible Jo would reject you. It would simply hurt too much – and you're not supposed to hurt in paradise."**

**"I – I wouldn't be in paradise. If – if Jo really does die because of what I did – I'm sure I'll burn."**

**"I suppose so. I've wasted enough time on this little visit. Goodbye."**

**"No, Maria, wait! Please – please tell me how I can save Jo!!"**

**"Jo needs to be saved FROM you, not BY you. Hmph. I guess I'll tell you. It would be a shame to burn without even trying to rectify your sin. Still, I personally think it's futile."**

**"You must give me a chance!"**

**"Fine. Jo's system is in a state of shock. To get Jo back from the brink, she needs – an opposite shock."**

**"Shock?..."**

**"To put it bluntly, Jo is going to have to experience something so wonderful it resets and drains the current despair from her system. Since you are the cause of that despair, it is unlikely Jo would ever let you of all people provide the cure."**

**"Something wonderful? Cure? Please stop torturing me with these riddles!"**

**"The only one being tortured is Jo. To release her despair, she needs a deeper, more satisfying release."**

**"Satisfying release?..."**

**"Orgasm, you idiot. Sexual release can rebalance her system. And no one, enhanced or unenhanced, is in any state of despair when THAT is happening to them."**

**"I've got to…"**

**"Make her come? Yep. I know, I know, you're both total virgins. At least you've fantasized about making love to her – right?"**

**Meg blushed. "Yes… I have… wondered what it might be like if me and Jo… became intimate."**

**"Do you get off on it?"**

**Meg's blush went deepest crimson. "I… yes, I have."**

**"Good girl. At least you aren't a virgin to yourself. You know what you like, so just do the same to Jo. Your fingers should be enough – you don't have to lick her – unless you want to."**

**Meg's blush went even deeper. "How – how could I ever…"**

**"Get Jo in that situation? Well, it won't be easy. The mere sight of you will probably turn her right off. Rape isn't an option, since Jo could kill you in less time than it takes to complete the simplest thought. That leaves drugs."**

**"I couldn't…"**

**"If you don't want her to die-"**

**"Maybe – Maybe I'll just tell her the truth."**

**"Then what? You think Jo will just accept it, lie back, spread her legs and let you go to work? It won't be that simple."**

**"I must try."**

**"Fine. I've told you what needs to be done. If you can accomplish it at all, I will be very impressed. More than likely Jo will blow you away this time. Then – I'll help myself to you."**

**"You-"**

**"Yes, I want you, you idiot. Would you like to see what you've been missing?"**

**A blinding flash, and Maria was now naked.**

**"All Genocide Angels have the same programming. I may not be Jo, but I could be Jo for you – if you choose."**

**"No… I love Jo!"**

**"Then why haven't you ever told her that? Now you may never get the chance. Ah, I've wasted enough time. You probably won't even FIND Jo again. Such a waste."**

**"Maria wait! Please, wait! MARIA!!!"**

**"Meg! Meg, it's ok. We're here for you."**

**"No Sei, nothing is ok! Jo-Jo is dying because of me! Amy, have you found her?"**

**"Meg, you are in no condition to go anywhere! You've been out for-"**

**"I don't care! Jo is suffering, and it's all because of me! I-I HAVE to see her!"**

**"Meg, what is this about Jo dying?"**

**"I – I can't tell you."**

**"I don't think you have a choice. Amy, please excuse us."**

**"Sure, I'll go talk to Kyo."**

**"Come on Meg. Tell me why you are like this."**

**"Oh… all right."**

**04 – Running Angel**

**Lights were now warped lines as she flashed down the abandoned road. Dawn was breaking, but the sun's rays hadn't caught up with her yet. She was a blur, unable to be tracked by any sensor or camera.**

**As fast as she was going, though, the one thing she couldn't outpace were her own thoughts. How could she have ever brought her guns to bear on Meg? It had never even crossed her mind. A lip twitched. Love really was blind, and no one more blinded by it then Jo. Her love for Meg was the catalyst that sent her rage and fighting effectiveness to sky breaking limits. Everytime Meg had been kidnapped, Jo had gone on a rampage until she was back where she belonged – right by her side.**

**She sighed, the single puff of air supercooling into a cloud of mist that flew out behind her. It wasn't that cold, but her current speed increased the bite of the wind, causing her breath to be visible. Truth be told, she had begun wanting more, ever since Meg had tentatively stepped over the bonds of friendship by kissing her softly, while they were booth lying naked on that island they had washed up on after Maria's intervention. It could have gone farther then and there, but intimacy had been the last thing on Jo's pain saturated mind.**

**Now that she knew the whole truth behind the Genocide Angel Project, what was left? There was no one left to fight her that was worthy. She was the world's most effective killer, but no one required her services.**

**"Jo, let's just go somewhere where there are no bad guys to kill and have a happy life together. Just you and me."**

**She couldn't do it then. She needed to save Sei and take out RAPT itself. Now she had serious doubts if it would ever be possible to settle down with Meg. Could Meg ever forgive her for what she had done? She gritted her teeth. Meg would have to, because there was no way she could forgive herself. Regardless of her upbringing, what she had done was inexcusable. She had – almost – killed – Meg!**

**Jo suddenly skidded to a stop, dust rising in a fog. If she had killed Meg, she had no doubt what she would have done next. She would have turned her guns on herself. Life would be meaningless without her. Oh, Meg – why didn't I ever come out of my shell just a little? Just long enough to say –**

**I love you.**

**Meg, you have got to know that. You must. Why else would you have stayed with me this long? I know – I feel - your heart longing for mine. Oh, Meg – how could I have done this to you?**

**"MEG!!!" A howl of pure agony, welling out from the tortured recesses of Jo's soul – or whatever a Genocide Angel had in its place.**

**05 – Strategic Angel**

**"I'm not going anywhere, Meg. Now tell me – is Jo in any danger?"**

**Meg stared sullenly at the floor. "Yes."**

**"Well, Jo can probably handle it herself. But why did you say you were responsible?"**

**"Because – because I am."**

**"Meg, you've got to be straight with me if I am going to help you."**

**"I – I can't say it."**

**"Ok. Why were you screaming Maria? Did you see her?"**

**A blush quickly suffused Meg's cheeks, as she remembered the statuesque angelic beauty, who could have been Jo's twin, standing before her in totally nude glory.**

**"I thought as much. You were visited by her while you were out, and she told you what was wrong with Jo."**

**"I'M what's wrong with Jo."**

**"True. You're going to try and find Jo and then… reason with her, I suppose."**

**"How – how do you know this?"**

**"Brainwave scan. Don't get upset Meg, we were really worried about you. You are going to need our help to locate Jo, regardless."**

**"Then you know – does Amy?"**

**"She's too young to be privy to that yet. Stay here and eat something – we'll find her faster than if we have to track you down as well if you go traipsing off."**

**"I am afraid Jo has exceeded all my equipment abilities. The best I can make of it is a large, fast sonic disturbance moving steadily south away from Tokyo. I am positive the source of that disturbance is Jo, running so fast she is distorting the sound barrier, since she can't yet break it outright – though maybe she's just holding back."**

**"Where do you think she's headed Amy?"**

**"If she keeps going, she'll hit the southernmost point in half an hour."**

**"Jo – Jo is running away from me – and I'm the only one who can…"**

**"Scuse us, Amy." Sei steered the listless girl back into the base office.**

**"You really are naïve as Maria says you are if you think the only one who can save Jo is you. Orgasm is orgasm, no matter who is on the giving end of it – man or woman."**

**"You mean Jo might –"**

**"Subconsciously, Jo is being driven to a state where she can get what she needs to save her life. Though if it isn't from your own personal touch, Jo will permanently detach herself from you. She will know what she needs to be whole, and she will stay in that environment. A Genocide Angel turning into a garden variety slut – how awful."**

**"Then I must get to Jo before that happens!"**

**"Don't you remember what Maria said? If Jo sees you, her primary response will be flight. Maria didn't mention an obvious option though, much more subtle then drugs. The art of disguise."**

**"If I –"**

**"If you look like someone else, you can get as close to Jo as you want. Her self preservation instincts are in overdrive, meaning she will bite down on the first hook that slips between her teeth. Though a Genocide Angel is like no other fish, and reeling one in will be the mother of all struggles. The biggest obstacle will be the simple fact when she realizes who she is going to bed with isn't who she loves."**

**"But I could –"**

**"Timing is crucial. Play it too early, and Jo will snap your neck without a thought. Too late, and Jo will be filled with resentment and conflicting emotional distress, which will simply speed up the self consuming process. You must reveal to her, at the exact moment, that you are there for her to help her through this, even if she doesn't want it. Your support and bravery will open the locked floodgates of Jo's heart and drench you with passion. That is by far the best outcome, and the objective of release will be easily attained while you are both so horny you can't wait to get in each other's pants."**

**"But – how will I know what is the right time?"**

**"I don't know. Amy could calculate the various factors involved – but it would blow her mind before we got any answers. In the end, you will just have to trust your judgment – and how well you know Jo."**

**"I've got to get within Jo's vicinity – and what kind of disguise could I possibly wear that would fool Jo?"**

**A mischevious glimmer sparkled in Sei's eyes. "Why not go as me?"**

**"That – that might work…"**

**"We've got to try it before Jo is too far gone, and I don't hear you coming up with any better ideas."**

**"Let's hurry then."**

**06 – Masquerade**

**Wharfside. In all of Japan, this was the seediest, the filthiest its underbelly would ever get, regardless of its proximity to the water. There were the usual fish markets, bait shops, and sporting goods establishments, but every business that didn't deal in flesh was outnumbered five to one by those that do.**

**Meg fidgeted in the tight black leather number she was wearing. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would be posing as a high priced pimp's fantasy. Her hair was done up in an elegant styled bun, with a few ringlets hanging down to serve as bangs. The hair had been dyed as close as possible to Sei's luxurious shade of jet black. Genuine amethyst contacts mirrored her alluring patented purple mankiller eyes.**

**Meg sighed. Sei had gone all out, but their was no way to make Meg's breasts three sizes larger or give her the trademark Bylon family poise. If Jo gave her any scrutiny at all, she would see through the ruse. They were gambling that Jo was too much in a shambles to delve to deep into what she was seeing.**

**On the flip side, that was dangerous too. Jo had never been interested in men, but she might forego her aversions, since she was adrift without Meg to keep her centered. Meg darted another glance across the street. Jo's silver head was barely visible over the glass of cheap beer she was drinking in the – well, dive would have given the place class it hadn't earned and would never deserve.**

**It wouldn't be too long before Jo realized that alcohol was not the help she needed. Either that, or someone would take advantage of her before she could adjust and discover exactly what she required. Meg gritted her teeth. It was now or never.**

**She sashayed as best she could through the crowd of leering drunks until she was finally standing over Jo's scarred wooden table. "Would you like to have some fun with me, honey?" Meg said, adding smoke and syrup to her voice, making her sound much older then she was.**

**Jo's head lolled back on her shoulders, but her eyes were still sharp as they traveled up the tight leather and metal studs to the fake purple eyes. Then her own widened. Meg braced herself for disaster.**

**"S-Sei? What on earth are you doing here? What's with that getup? Oh, God, Sei –" Tears pooled in her eyes – Meg could actually see the tears magnifying Jo's pupils before rolling down her face unheeded. "Please – you have got to tell Meg I'm sorry. For everything. And Sei – tell her I love her. Please let her know, even if I never see her again…"**

**It was too much for her. This had to be the right time. She'd take that risk, to save Jo. Jo had done it plenty of times for her, though not necessarily in such subtle ways.**

**"Jo – Jo I forgive you. Let's put all this behind us. I'm here for you – and I want you." Slowly she took a fingertip and flipped out the contacts. The longing in her azure eyes was as pure and clear as the sun kissed expanse of ocean they resembled.**

**Jo at first could not believe what she was hearing, and then looking up, crimson blood locking with sapphire water, it was confirmed. Meg loved her and had sought her out. And if she had heard correctly, Meg had even said –**

**Suddenly fire exploded through Jo's body, racing through every cell, igniting every nerve. This is what she needed. Wonder of wonders, it had been Meg all along, the one thing she had been running from, wrapped in a cloud of self pity and inner loathing for what she had almost done to her – to Meg – to the only one she had ever loved.**

**"Jo, Jo are you all right? I –" Meg stopped as she saw the raging flames of desire in Jo's ruby eyes. She had never seen such a look. It was almost akin to the last thing an enemy saw before dying – but Meg had a feeling that Jo desired to conquer her in a much different way.**

**An involuntary thrill shot up her spine. Her wildest fantasies were going to come true. The way Jo was looking at her – she was certain. After tonight, there would be no darkness, no uncertainty, no trepidation. After tonight, there would only be joy and freedom. They would no longer wonder anymore. They would have had each other in the ultimate of ways, and afterwards, cradled in Jo's arms, the ultimate expression of their love chiseled in stone, Meg would forever more soar on the wings of perfect bliss.**

**The wings – of an angel.**

**07 – Fly With Me**

**There were no more words. It took just a few minutes to leave the rotting corpse of Japan's society behind. Less time to find a hotel, and even less to be in the room she now stood in with Jo.**

**Jo wasted not another second. She grabbed Meg, pulled her into her arms and gave her the deepest, most passionate kiss she had ever given. Meg sighed, and Jo took the opportunity to explore the inside of her mouth with her tongue.**

**Thoughts flashed by as their tongues dueled, but every time Meg tried to focus on one, another sheer wave of passion would blot it out of her mind. There was only Jo, her, the room, and most importantly, the bed.**

**Jo's fingers hooked inside the leather and pulled. It didn't take much of her strength to split the tight cocoon Meg was sheathed in right down the middle. A smile lit up Jo's face as she saw that there was nothing else as the garment released its death grip on Meg and collapsed to the floor, its purpose fulfilled.**

**Meg shivered as the cool air hardened her nipples. "I see you came prepared. But you have probably got more than you bargained for."**

**"Jo – if I die in your arms, I will die happy. I know this is new for you. So don't hold back on my account. For you – I will endure."**

**"Meg – I want this more than anything. More than I've wanted to see the blood of my enemies. More than you could ever possibly know. When you saved my life, I had no idea I was going to end up here with you, like this. But – I'm glad this is happening, even if I have no idea what I'm doing. I've watched it being done, you know - late at night. I've imagined doing those things with you, but after I learned everything – I thought I didn't deserve the chance."**

**"Jo, you have been though so much and fought so hard – not for a cause you believed in, but because that was the only thing you knew how to do. I understand if you hesitate. Just know that I love you – I think I always have."**

**"You love me? Then prove it." Jo shed her clothes faster then any normal mortal could have done, even with years of practice. "You want me? Then come and take me, Meg. Make me yours."**

**Meg threw herself at Jo, pressing every inch of her bare flesh against Jo's. Her heart was thundering in her ears, and her soul was on fire. Then Jo's tongue swept across her lips, and she shuddered. Her hands went up, slowly climbing until they were cupping Jo's breasts.**

**"Touch me Meg. I need you – I need you so much."**

**"Jo, you really do. Your system-"**

**"Yes, I know what needs to be done. And I know you are the only one who could do it right. I'm sorry Meg – but at the time, I thought –"**

**"It no longer matters Jo." A hand slipped down, fingers grazing Jo's hip, then settling over her mound. As expected, she was very wet. She had been wanting this for a long time.**

**Meg held her breath, then boldly slid her first two fingers into Jo, just up to the second joint. Jo shuddered. "God, Meg, don't stop now. I'm your angel. Make me fly."**

**"Alright. Lie back on the bed, my angel."**

**Jo complied and spread her legs wide. Meg knelt down on the floor between her legs, her eyes level with Jo's moist secrets. She held her breath. Was she really going to do this?**

**"Meg, Meg..oh, Meg!"**

**Meg blushed, all she had done was slowly spread open the folds of her angel's nectar rich flower. Who knew Genocide Angels were so sensitive? Meg laughed inwardly. This was going to be easier then she feared.**

**Without another wasted moment, she settled her mouth over Jo's honey blossom, and dipped her tongue right into the bee's home.**

**Jo's ensuing scream cracked the window pane. Meg was stunned, as Jo's honey dripped from her lips. That – was all it had taken? Meg smiled. Jo must have been hovering on the edge longer than she had thought. She breathed a sigh of relief. Now Jo wouldn't die.**

**Suddenly she was the one lying under Jo. The flip had such precise timing and grace she didn't realize what Jo had done. Smiling down into her eyes, Meg shuddered. It was her turn now.**

**Lips closed on her nipple, and then teeth. Meg arched up off the bed, every nerve sizzling with the anticipation of what Jo's next move would be – what was the next thing she would dare.**

**She didn't have to wait long as the Jo's hand brushed over her most sensitive spot. She shivered under the feather light touch, closing eyes and holding her breath as she waited for release.**

**Nothing happened. She peeked to see Jo's dazzling smile filling her vision.**

**"You have been very bad to me, Meg. You almost made life not worth living. But now that I have you – now that you've brought me back – my fun is just beginning. You've given your angel wings – now fly with me."**

**With that, Jo's hands, lips, even her lovely eyelashes became untrackable blurs. The speed and motion caressed every inch of Meg's skin, stirred every hair on her head – and wrung every last drop of her essence from her virgin core.**

**Meg had not just had one, but her very first multiple orgasm experience as a result. She exploded, screaming, drowning in an ocean of pleasure. Even when Jo's lips finally left her nether regions, she was still flopping like a fish, the white sheets shredded by her fingernails, her mouth repeating one word, one word only.**

**Jo smiled. Meg wasn't using her vocal chords, but she still knew what the word on her love's lips was, the only possible thing it could ever be after she had taken Meg into the stratosphere.**

**It was her name.**

**08 – Soaring Angel**

**Meg woke when the rays of noon shined right into her face. She felt lighter than the feather of an angel's wing floating free from its pinions, and not just because of the many orgasms she had had at the hands of her lover. She had slept in perfect bliss and absolute peace, watched over by Jo, who was now more to her than ever before.**

**She languorously stretched out, only to have her wrists seized and lips descend on to hers in an upside down kiss. When her eyes focused, she was staring deep into Jo's soul. She blushed, overwhelmed by the pure love radiating there.**

**"Oh, Jo. I can't – did last night actually happen? Or am I dreaming again? Are you really Maria in disguise?"**

**"Maria?! Meg, what on earth or in heaven does Maria have to do with us?"**

**"She came to me in my dreams – and told me what I had done to you. I hated myself. I thought I would never see you again. Without Amy's help and Sei's ideas I would not have gone on living, knowing that I had – had…"**

**Jo's strong arms wrapped around Meg and pulled her close, so close her ear was up against her heart. "Do you hear that? I'm alive because of you Meg. I guess I must thank Maria too."**

**"I'm so sorry, Jo. Could you ever forgive me for making you think – think I was your enemy? Just another target in need of destruction?"**

**"Of course I forgive you. Listen, Meg, despite my programming, never once did I consider you a target. Not ever. My mind is filled with your kindness. Your words are engraved on my heart. And now that we have shared our deepest, truest feelings with each other – our spirits, the very core of life itself – are irrevocably linked. I must tell you, I never thought I would ever be this happy. I never thought I could feel anything but bloodlust, and the satisfaction of dispatching my enemies. I'm glad I was wrong. You have opened my eyes and bared my soul to a truth I never could acknowledge fully. It always showed though – every time you were kidnapped. Every time you were not with me I felt something I was not programmed to feel. Loss. Agony. Desperation. And, most importantly, most impossibly – love."**

**"I love you too, Jo. When we first found you I never thought you would ever be this important to me. That I would ever go this far – with anyone. I saw my limits, and by reaching out to you – I have shattered them."**

**Jo laughed. "You don't have any other clothes, do you? We can't stay here forever – when I left, I wasn't carrying too much money."**

**"Jo, you can move at the speed of sound. Surely carrying me wouldn't make you any more visible?"**

**She laughed again, a rich sound, coming as it was from a supposedly soulless death machine. "Meg, after being with you I can do one better. How would you like to FLY back with me?"**

**"From my beautiful angel, I would expect no less."**

**Without further thought or words Jo bundled Meg in her arms and draped her leather over her, then zipped up the stairs to the roof. One running leap sent her sailing onto the next building, her hair flying out behind her, sculpted silver wings given life by the wind.**

**The landings became less and less frequent, until Jo was making major airtime over Japanese air space.**

**After their breath taking flight of fancy Jo's boots finally touched down on the metal roof of the Bai Lan mobile base. She peered around, but Sei's car was nowhere in evidence. Without further ado they rushed in, Meg quickly scrambing into one of her old outfits.**

**"Well, I can see you two have been busy," Sei said from her choice spot on the couch. "Good thing Amy didn't see. Don't worry, I'm not going to harangue you for the juicy details – I'm simply satisfied my plan worked. Losing you would be a terrible blow – we simply couldn't get the kind of high quality work we have been getting. Not to mention of course, Meg would never be the same. With half the group neutralized, we would be defunct."**

**"I'm not just your star horse," Jo growled.**

**"I never said you were."**

**"I hope you aren't – jealous."**

**An eyebrow raised smoothly. "Jealous? Of you, Meg? Absolutely not. I am happy you two have finally realized your desires for each other – even though it took a hell of a long time."**

**"Do we have any work at the moment?"**

**Sei frowned. "No – I don't think so."**

**"Until we do – consider us on vacation."**

**"Oh, Jo – where will we fly to next?"**

**"Anywhere, Meg. I'm the last of the Genocide Angels – and there is no place I can't reach!"**

**"Then take me Jo. Take me to heaven."**

**"You mean, 'take me to heaven again' don't you?"**

**"Whatever. You won't hear me arguing."**

**"Have a safe flight you two – and wherever you end up, I can drop Jango if you run into trouble."**

**"Thanks, Sei – but Jango won't need to be chaperone for us – ever."**

**"Hey – I didn't mean that trouble!" Sei yelled out the window toward the retreating specks that were all that were left of the departing angels.**

**S/N: Well, there you have it. My first foray into lemondom. Like it or hate it, I care not. I hope it, at the very least, entertained you. I appreciate your time spent reading this. This will most likely remain a one shot. Keep reading and writing lemons, because fantasy never hurt anybody. I don't think I have exceeded rating guidelines with this first tentative step, as I have seen much more - flagrant - entries in this archive.  
**

**COMPLETED – 8 - 29 – 2009 1:50 AM**


End file.
